


[Podfic of] A Larger World

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (even though they don't know it), Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Double Agent Vader, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents, truly ridiculous amounts of painful irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [00:50:04]Fialleril's Summary:In which Leia discovers she is Force sensitive, finds herself a teacher, talks politics with Darth Vader, and reaches all the right conclusions…about the wrong parent.





	[Podfic of] A Larger World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Larger World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253713) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  _Warnings for veiled reference to torture and abuse, but nothing at all explicit._
> 
> _Also yes, my V for Vendetta influence is showing pretty strongly in this one._
> 
> _Set very shortly after Decryption Codes._

**Length** 00:50:04

 **Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%205%20A%20Larger%20World.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series, Right-click to DL!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip)
> 
>  
> 
> Cover Note -- I tracked down this entire Star Wars Artbook for an image of rain on Darth Vader's helmet only to not use it! And all this great fire imagery too! That being said, I love this Star Wars Rebels concept art - I had a great time color shifting and gradient-ing it to give it a more sunset palette. I'm super happy it has a crate in it!


End file.
